De la vie quotidienne, des questions qu'on a souvent, des réponses
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: De la vie quotidienne, des questions qu'on a souvent, des réponses qu'on a parfois... Parce que les petits frères ont des questions et parce que les grands frères ont le devoir d'y répondre. Et aussi parce qu'être pirate demande une certaine organisation...


**De la vie quotidienne, des questions qu'on a souvent, des réponses qu'on a parfois...**

_Parce que les petits frères ont des questions et parce que les grands frères ont le devoir d'y répondre. Et aussi parce qu'être un pirate demande une certaine organisation..._

* * *

- Mycroft ?

- Hum…

- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des chiens pirates ?

- Non.

- Ah.

- Mais je n'ai jamais vu de pirate non plus.

- Si.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu m'as vu moi.

- Tu n'es pas un pirate.

- Je suis un apprenti pirate, c'est pareil.

- Alors oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Tu es un pirate. Tu as un chien. Donc oui, j'ai déjà vu un chien pirate.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un chien c'est mieux qu'un perroquet ?

- Oui.

- Chouette.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que les chiens ont le mal de mer ?

- Et bien je suppose que c'est comme pour les humains, ça dépend des chiens : certains ont le pied marin et d'autres non.

- Tu crois que Barberousse a le mal de mer ?

- Bah… Mets le sur ton radeau et regarde si il est malade ou pas.

- D'accord.

- Sherlock.

- Oui ?

- C'était de l'humour. Ne le fais pas.

- Ah. D'accord.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Je dors Sherlock.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi un chien c'est mieux qu'un perroquet ?

- Parce que ça peut chasser les rats du navire. Que ça peut attaquer tes ennemis. Que ça sait nager. Que tu as passé le réveillon à essayer de faire parler la perruche de la tante Hélène. Et parce que je suis allergique aux plumes.

- Je pouvais pas savoir que c'était pas un perroquet ! Et puis je m'en moque parce que moi j'ai un chien et qu'un chien c'est mieux.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Moi aussi.

- Va dormir Sherlock.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver un trois-mâts ?

- Un trois-mâts.

- Ou une frégate.

- En bon état ?

- En état normal.

- Nulle part.

- Ah. Comment je vais faire alors pour naviguer ?

- Achète un bateau à moteur. Ou alors fais-en construire un.

- Par qui ?

- Un ingénieur naval, je suppose.

- Ok.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Trente secondes.

- …

- C'est bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver un ingénieur naval ?

- Dans l'annuaire.

- Et où est l'annuaire ?

- Dans la cuisine. Mais d'abord tu devrais choisir quel bateau tu veux exactement. Et trouver de l'argent.

- De l'argent ?

- Oui.

- Combien ?

- Beaucoup.

- Ah. Je vais attendre d'être grand alors.

- Ce serait préférable, oui.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Je suis occupé Sherlock. Reviens plus tard.

- D'accord.

oOo

…

oOo

…

oOo

- C'est bon ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où est-ce que je peux trouver un équipage ?

- Il te faudra de l'argent.

- Encore ?

- Oui.

- Donc j'attends d'être grand aussi ?

- Oui.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- …

- Mycroft !

- Quoi encore ?

- Comment on fait un gâteau au chocolat ?

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi le rapport avec les pirates ?

- Il y en a pas. J'ai juste faim. Pourquoi ? Les pirates ont pas le droit de faire des gâteaux au chocolat ?

- Si. Si tu as faim, prends un biscuit.

- Mais on les a finis hier soir parce que tu n'avais pas envie de cuisiner.

- Ah oui ! Et bien attends l'heure du goûter et je te donnerais quelque chose à manger.

- Mais c'est l'heure du goûter…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Il doit bien rester des petits pois quelque part.

- Mycroft…

- Tu préfères des carottes ?

- Mycroft !

- C'était une blague, Sherlock. Juste une blague.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Oui ?

- Téléphone !

- Qui c'est ?

- Je sais pas.

- Et bah demande.

- D'accord.

- …

- Henry King !

- Passe le moi.

- Est-ce que tu vas lui apprendre à faire ses nœuds de cravates ?

- Chut !

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Hum…

- Tu préfères médecin ou cartographe ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu préfères médecin ou cartographe ?

- A quel propos ?

- Dans mon équipage. Tu veux être médecin ou cartographe ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Tu peux pas être capitaine, c'est déjà moi.

- Sherlock…

- Moi, je préfèrerais que tu sois cartographe parce que t'es nul au docteur maboul, mais si tu veux être médecin c'est pas grave, il faudra juste t'entraîner.

- Sherlock…

- Et puis de toute façon, les pirates, c'est pas grave si ils sont mal soignés, ça leur fait des cicatrices…

- Sherlock, je ne serais pas dans ton équipage.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je…

- D''accord, tu peux même être capitaine si tu veux !

- Sherlock, c'est pas… ça n'est pas que je veux être capitaine. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'être un pirate.

- Mais… Mais qui va s'occuper de moi alors ?

- Et bien, je suppose que tu auras des super matelots, que tu te feras des amis, et ils s'occuperont de toi.

- Mais moi je veux que ça soit toi qui t'occupe de moi…

- Oh Sherlock… Je m'occuperais toujours de toi.

- Mais tu pourras pas si t'es pas sur mon bateau.

- Bon d'accord, je serais le médecin de bord.

- Chouette !

- Mais seulement si tu vas prendre ton bain.

- Mais…

- Tout de suite.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Oui ?

- On mange ?

- J'arrive.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Quoi ?

- On fait quoi si il y a des gens avec un pistolet qui viennent cambrioler la maison ?

- On se cache et on appelle la police. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a des gens avec un pistolet qui viennent cambrioler la maison.

- M..

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Elle revient quand Maman ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- C'est long deux semaines.

- Je sais, Sherlock. Je sais.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Le nœud de brigand, c'est comment ?

- Je croyais que tu connaissais 57 nœuds différents.

- 67. Et j'essaye d'en apprendre un 68ème.

- Cherche sur internet.

- Je connais pas le mot de passe de l'ordinateur.

- Et bah trouve-le.

- Je peux ? Chouette !

oOo

- Sherlock ?

- Oui ?

- Ça existe vraiment le nœud de brigand ?

- Oui.

- Ah.

oOo

- Mycroft ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'être à cours de question ?

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Et ?

- Je sais pas quoi faire.

- Forcément, sinon tu ne t'ennuierais pas.

- …

- Je sais pas moi, lis un livre, joue avec Barberousse, fais un truc.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Et tu as envie de quoi ?

- Tu peux m'apprendre à jouer du violon ?

- Du violon ?

- Oui, du violon.

* * *

Voilà ! Donc au prochain chapitre, introduction entre autre du fameux violon de Sherlock !

Merci à Pr. Violet, Skayt, Chocobi6, Pika-Clo et Bonnie Danl-Ciel qui ont reviewé. Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à leur review je vais le faire maintenant donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas, allez directement à la prochaine barre:)

Déjà merci à tous encore une fois d'avoir reviewé, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée (je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout) et ça ne va d'ailleurs pas aller en s'arrangeant puisque les partiels approchent...

Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir répondu, si vous me laissez votre adresse mail, je vous enverrai un dessin de notre fratrie préférée !

Pr. Violet :Je suis contente que les illustrations te plaisent parce que je mets un certain temps non pas à les faire parce que j'aime faire ça mais à les scanner, retoucher sur paint et word pour que vous puissiez voir le dessin. Toi qui aimait voir Sherlock se poser des questions et Mycroft y répondre, te voilà servi, quoique le degré de philosophie soit moins élevé dans cet OS que dans l'autre. De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire. Merci encore.

Skayt : Ta review m'a donné le sourire pour toute la journée. Merci, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre de questions-réponses t'a plu aussi. Merci encore pour ta review!

Chocobi6 : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère aussi te retrouver sur d'autre histoire et pourquoi pas sur celle-là. Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais quand-même vous répondre par MP parce que je ne suis pas sûre que vous lisiez cette fic...

Pika-Clo: Merci pour ta review. Effectivement j'essaye de respecter un minimum la série ou du moins je m'en inspire même si certains points vont certainement diverger par la suite (ahah, il faudra lire pour voir...). Si tu veux plus de Sherlock, voilà cet OS déjà et sinon, je te laisse lire mes autres histoires. Oui, je fais de l'auto-promotion... Merci encore.

Bonnie Danl-Ciel : effectivement, notre Sherlock a une âme de philosophe. Comment ça on dirait toi petite ? Es-tu une sociopathe ? Détective privée ? Je plaisante. Comme quoi Sherlock a bien une âme d'enfant (comme si on pouvait en douter...). Tu voulais la suite, la voilà... Merci pour ta review.

* * *

Comme toujours l'illustration est sur deviant et le lien sur mon profil.

Cette histoire est sur le même thème que "Des rois tristes", "De jouer" et de la philosophie, la suite dimanche prochain ou plutôt si il y a une forte mobiliqation des revieweur...

Même tarif que d'habitude : cinq reviews pour deux jours. Et ça ne se voit pas mais là je suis en train de quémander avec des grands yeux de Sherlock suppliant devant un interphone. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Et en plus je prends les commandes donc si vous avez des suggestions, le plus simple c'est le bouton review.

Je rappelle que les anonymes peuvent aussi reviewer.

* * *

Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review. Parce qu'ils donnent l'envie de créer, d'imaginer et d'écrire. De sourire aussi.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes d'une histoire que vous faîtes vivre.

Merci à Conan Doyle et à tous les auteurs. Parce que toute histoire vaut la peine d'être écrite. Parce que toute histoire a le droit de vivre.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
